In a semiconductor manufacturing process, multiple semiconductor dies may be manufactured concurrently with each other by forming dies at the same time on a semiconductor wafer. The semiconductor dies may contain multiple devices such as transistors, resistors, capacitors, inductors, and the like, using, e.g., a combination of implantation, deposition, masking, etching, annealing, and passivating steps during the manufacturing process. Once formed, these devices may be connected to each other to form functional units and/or circuits using alternating layers of metallization and dielectric layers.
Contacts may be formed on the metallization and dielectric layers in order to provide external connection to the devices within the semiconductor dies. The individual semiconductor dies may be singulated from the wafer. The semiconductor dies may be integrated as part of a larger system or integrated circuit such as a three-dimensional integrated circuit (“3DIC”), which may be formed by stacking and interconnecting dies on top of each other. The contacts may be bumps such as micro-bumps or controlled collapse chip connection (“C4”) bumps.